


Translation for Uninvited

by beautywind, Kairu_KitsuneO



Series: Leap of Faith (Eng) [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Puppy Love, Translation, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: A translation fic forUninvitedbybeautywindPeter B. Parker is assaulted by an uninvited visitor.





	Translation for Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Summary by Author:  
> After watched Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse, I personally thinks Miles x Peter is a real cute couple, hence I wrote this celebration fic for Christmas. I hope this fic will help more people to notice this ship. If you haven't watch the movie, please do! You won't regret it!

Peter B. Parker walks down the street, watching pair of lovers talking and laughing happily; a child tugs at their parents’ clothes, promises that they are well-behaved, while pointing at the toy in display and saying multiple times of “please”.

 

He could have been one of those parents with Mary, however... it is all because he was a coward before and screwed everything up. Although he talked to Mary again after encouraged by that kid, she wished that they could maintain their current relationship for now. Children weren't the only reason.

 

Peter sighs. He admits that when he saw a male stranger who appeared behind Mary, there was a strong sorrow in his heart. He wanted to immediately hide in his bathroom and cry. He clearly taught that kid like an adult to have a “leap of faith”, but even if he has such belief, he must admit that life can be so malicious. When you feel that everything can be solved, you are given a brick in the face; Not only that, life also sneers at you when you fall into the mud, reminding you that this is a reality which a hero has to face too.

 

Peter decides to buy a few pizzas and a few cans of beer, then cries in his bathtub, and spends the Christmas by himself. The same as last year.

 

No problem.

 

**Well it better be.**

 

Just like the philosophy of life he said thirty minutes ago, but he doesn’t expect the metaphor of "brick" has become a "person". When Peter is busy with hugging his knees to his chest and being melancholy, he doesn't notice the tear on the overhead ceiling.  By the time he hears the screaming sound of someone falling, a heavy weight falls on his back. Peter’s entire face hits the bottom of the bathtub.

 

Life is such a bitch. Totally.

 

A child’s panicked voice reaches his ear, "Peter?! Ah, I’m sorry! Are you okay?"

 

Peter feels his body is dragging away from the bathtub, and the absorbent mask is tearing off by the assailant. His wretched face reflects in the big round eyes of the kid who keeps apologizing. Before he can respond to that question, his nose is pinched. Is his nose bleeding?

 

Peter, who has slightly awake, pushes the teenager’s hand away and informs him that he is okay. Well being a Spider-Man, bleeds and fractures are common in the line of work. He walks out to the refrigerator and retrieves a ice pack to stick at his nose. The boy follows behind him step by step. The hallway leaves a pair of wet feet trail in big and small sizes.

 

"How did you come here? Didn't the machine has blown up by you?" Peter asks after the nosebleed has stop. Miles had been sitting obediently beside him like a guilty puppy that has done something bad. He keeps quiet as if he is reflecting over his wrongdoings. The pitiful appearance makes Peter smile and he reaches out to ruffle the dark fluffy hair.

 

Although Miles is happy to see the man’s gentle smile with a hint of helplessness, he feels loss when the man's hand leaves his hair, he wishes that the touch lasts a little longer.

 

"Aunt May has developed a portable device for me to travel through time and space for a short period. She said that it is still in R&D stage. So to avoid any mechanical instability, I can only jump in one universe at a time."

 

Peter accepts the gadget mentioned by Miles and observes it for a while. Then he returns and asks, “It is such a rare opportunity. Why didn't you go to Gwen’s?  Didn't you two becomes ‘friends’ ?”

 

"I don't know. The first thing that comes to my mind is you. Before I realise, I’m already here. Is your back okay?" Miles replies as he flips the adult’s clothes.  There is a small, red swollen part on the man’s back, which will turn into a blue-black bruise after a while.

 

Peter, who pulls him away, turns and handles a box of pizza to the high schooler, "This is a limited offer. I don't usually share food with people." Peter, who has stuffed a slice of pizza and chewed in his mouth, his words almost sound like bunch of gibberish. The crumbs sprinkle all over his onesie spiderman suit.

 

Like a child.  Miles recalls the face of a certain man who has been gorging in the burger restaurant before, and can't help but laugh. Yes, he knows that Peter B. Parker doesn't often share his food with others, and he even eats your share.

 

This man who is obviously messy and poorly groomed, which is so different from Gwen who is clean and graceful. But why can't he move his eyes away from him? Oh, damn, is he starting to sweat again?  Why is this happening? Puberty? This isn't right. It must be the water from the bathtub! Oh my God, why is this man likes to lick his fingers? Can't he eat the food properly?

 

"Miles." Peter's voice repeated twice, Miles abruptly turns his head and snorts “Yes”. He unconsciously swallows the pizza that he has not chewed well. Miles almost chokes himself, he coughs violently and blushes hard. Peter in turns reaches out to pat his back. The area stroked by the man is scalding hot. Miles feels confused as tears form around his eyes. Uncle Aaron had done this to him before, but it is totally different. When Peter's finger leaves his back, Miles feels the lingering warmth from the man's fingertips on his back muscle for a long time.

 

"Drink this, you will feel better." Peter watches Miles sips in a mouthful of beer and coughs even harder. The horrible adult is stunned for about three seconds before he realises and screams. He snatches the beer can away from the hands of teenager, and shoots out a web to bring over an unopened water bottle from the corner of the room.

 

"Sorry, I didn't realise… you are obviously underage to drink, Oh my god, I...you need to drink some water!" Peter apologizes as he passes the water bottle into Miles’ hands.  As soon as he makes sure that the boy looked a lot better after drinking half of the water, he let out a sigh of relief. But then he immediately buries his face in his palm, how can he keep messes thing up?  It doesn't matter if he can't make up with Mary, but letting a minor to drink alcohol? Later the reason of Spiderman on the news is no longer because of fighting crimes but tempting into crimes. This is too idiotic.

 

Miles wants to tell the man that this isn’t his first time drinking, but as he opens his mouth, the device in his arm begins to make a loud noise. Oh no, the time ends so soon, he is going to be pull back home!

 

“Peter, Peter!”

 

Peter notices that the things around him begin to float, including Miles, and a hole cracks at the ceiling again. The pizza and beers almost suck away by the black hole. Peter firmly stuck them with spider web and then looked up at the teenager in the air who looked a little reluctant to leave. He tells, "Miles, go home and have the Christmas night with your family. Don't tell your dad that you are drinking."

 

"But you are alone..." Although complaining will get him nowhere, Miles still wants to criticise this unstable semi-finished product. He doesn't even have time to sit on the coach and chat!  He wants to stay and spend the holiday with Peter!

 

"It doesn't matter, Miles, I’m used to it, Merry Christmas." Peter waves at the uninvited child who is forced to leave. He ties an unopened pizza box with spider web and shoots it out into Miles’ arms. “Sorry, no free beer," Peter humourly adds the last comment.

 

"I will come again! Wait for me! Merry..." Miles’ words is cut off as the tear seals up, accompany by the sound of various items falling.

 

He is gone.

 

Peter glances at the beer can in his hand. It was the one that the teenager failed to finish. Peter throws back his head and drinks the remaining half of the beer before he flings it into the trash can. However, the trash can is no longer at its original position. The face-down can spills a few drops of beer, and leave a trail of beer stain on the floor as it rolls. Peter, who care less about cleaning, fails to notice it. He sits down on the bed and is about to continue eating the rest of the fast foods, he finds himself sitting on a hard object.

 

Is this a book?  It doesn't look like the kind of book he will buy. Peter turns over the pages and realises it is a graffiti-filled doodle book. This is strange... he isn’t interested in this kind of stuff, how did... Ah, it must be Miles’, right?  Did it fall out of his bag?

 

Peter is troubling about how to return this seeming important book to the teenager, while carefully admiring Miles' artworks.

 

On the other end, Miles, who has successfully sent back, falls on the roof not far from his home. He holds the pizza box that the man gave him. The boy  hopes that the pizza don’t end up as dough during the teleportation... He secretly opens the box to confirm and breathes a sigh of relief. He really wants to rush to Aunt May’s and report the flaw so she can improve it right away, but his mobile phone rings at this moment. Mom says the dinner is ready and urges him to come home soon.

 

Miles sighs, and the thick snow on his back makes him sneeze. He has to go home and change out his wet clothes. He swings by his home skillfully, crawls in from the window and changes into another hoodie. When he packs his school bag, he realises his favourite graffiti book, which he always takes wherever he goes, has gone. Ever since Peter threw the book back at his face when he almost gave up on being Spiderman, he cherishes the book until now. Why can't he find it?

 

Or maybe... it was left at Peter’s?  Thinking of this possibility, Miles’ anxiety relieves and suddenly feels a little lucky. He finally has an excuse to go back to Peter’s, although he will still come visiting even if he didn't drop the book.

 

Because he is a person who keeps his promise, he always is.

 

When the time comes, he will complete the unfinished blessings.

  
“Merry Christmas, Peter.”  
  
  
  
**_End_**

**Author's Note:**

> How can Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse be so good? How can Miles x dispirited uncle be so adorable?! In the movie, he said that he didn't want to teach Miles. But Peter B. Parker ended up teaching a few tricks is so cute! The out of shape figure is really great!
> 
> With all the thoughts above, I produced this Christmas celebration fic. I originally wanted to let Miles find a chance to kiss him. I can’t help but feel strange to insert right now. If there is a sequel, I will let this little wolf assault the wasted uncle. XD
> 
> Young Miles is really great! I hope everyone watches it soon! Spider-Man: Into the Spiderverse is awesome! Unfortunately, it is along with Wreck-it-Ralph2 and Aquaman, hence the showtime is decreased and 3D showtime is even pitifully less... Fortunately, I watched the movie in 3D with my friends, the picture is beautiful, the expression is amazing, I’m ready to watch the second time in 2D picture. If there is any inspiration after the movie, I will add them in the sequel! Everyone has a chance to see it again!
> 
> By Author beautywind  
> ++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated!  
> Please kudos the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089166) too ❤❤ The author is amazing !
> 
> I am glad that I'm able to finish translating this piece on the night of Christmas.
> 
> By Translator Kairu_KitsuneO


End file.
